


Best Laid Plans

by amairylle



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle
Summary: Day 4 | Past/FutureAsahi gently set his teacup on the table and fixed Koushi with the sternest stare he could muster. “Suga,” he said.“I know,” Koushi whined.“If Daichi is the king of grand romantic gestures, you’re is the king of grand romantic gestures blowing up in your face.”“I know.”“How many times have you almost set your own apartment on fire?”“Asahioh my god.”Koushi hid his face in his hands. “Stop,please.You’re not helping.”





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> [Riin](http://priintaniere.tumblr.com/) and I decided to collaborate on this one. We're both suckers for sappy Daisuga, and when I saw the prompt, I thought of her immediately. I wrote the fic, and she did some [absolutely spectacular art!](http://priintaniere-archive.tumblr.com/post/162957575607/please-do-not-repostedituse-without-my) Make sure you go look at it!
> 
> Thanks, Riin! I had a great time working with you!! I really think this came out better with your help, and your art is the icing on the cake. I'm so glad I met you, and I'm so glad I got to collaborate with you on this.

Buying the ring was the easiest part of proposing to Daichi. Koushi had known Daichi’s ring size since college, had kept it and other relevant information locked away in a secret file in his phone. Even though Daichi didn’t really wear jewelry, Koushi was confident that he’d picked something that Daichi would really like: silver mokume-gane, with a single thread of rose gold mixed in with the layers, like the red string of fate. It was a little sappy, but they were high school sweethearts; Koushi felt like they were entitled to a little sap, even if the lady in the jewelry store had laughed about it. Koushi had left the store with his head held high, nervousness and excitement making him jittery. He couldn’t wait until everything came together.

Naturally, it all went downhill from there.

“I don’t know, Asahi.” Koushi fidgeted with his cup of tea. Daichi was out with some of his friends from med school, so Koushi had invited Asahi over to help him plan. “I really want it to be something special, you know?”

“Suga, you’re proposing,” Asahi scolded gently. “It’s going to be special no matter what. Do I need to remind you what Yuu did?”

Koushi leaned back in his chair, letting giggles overtake him. “I still can’t believe Noya snuck into your apartment so that he could propose to you at midnight on your birthday.”

“I still can’t believe that you and Daichi were in on it!” Asahi laughed.

“Noya did say that he wanted the rest of the day to pale in comparison to that moment. It was a pretty compelling argument,” Suga pointed out. “Plus, you’re our best friend, how could we not help?”

“And I’m grateful for that,” Asahi admitted. “The whole thing was very sweet once I got over the shock of catching him breaking into my house. It was very Yuu.” He took a sip of tea, smiling fondly into the cup.

“I’m glad it worked out,” Koushi said, with a last giggle. “Alas, I’m not Noya, and Daichi isn’t you, and I just…” Koushi trailed off, taking a sip of his tea. “Daichi’s so good at spoiling me with grand romantic gestures. I really want to return the favor.”

Asahi gently set his teacup on the table and fixed Koushi with the sternest stare he could muster. “Suga,” he said.

“I know,” Koushi whined.

“If Daichi is the king of grand romantic gestures, you’re is the king of grand romantic gestures blowing up in your face.”

_“I know.”_

“How many times have you almost set your own apartment on fire?”

“Asahi _oh my god.”_ Koushi hid his face in his hands. “Stop, _please._ You’re not helping.”

“I’m trying to be realistic.” Asahi sighed. “I’m sorry, Suga. Maybe you should try to do something simpler? You could take him to that ramen place he really likes.”

“That’s really boring, though,” Koushi complained, giving Asahi a weak glare.

Asahi brushed it off. “I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Daichi is kind of a boring guy.”

Koushi snorted. “He is not!” he protested. “He’s perfectly wonderful and spontaneous and we do lots of exciting things together.”

“He also hates staying up past 10 pm, is the only person I know who actually reads the physical newspaper, and thinks that the best date in the world is sitting on the couch watching movies with you. You’re marrying a dork. A boring, boring dork.”

“Yeah,” Koushi said, looking off into the middle distance, already losing himself in thoughts of the future. “Yeah, I am.”

Asahi rolled his eyes. “Focus, Suga. We have a proposal to plan, don’t we?”

In the end, Koushi decided that he was going to make a picnic, take Daichi out to their favorite park on their anniversary, and propose there. Koushi loved the idea. It was simple and heartfelt, just like Daichi preferred, and he had a couple months to plan everything out. Plus, it would be much easier to hide Asahi behind a bush than in a restaurant or their apartment, and Koushi wanted pictures. Even Asahi admitted it was a great idea, although he did spend a lot of time talking Koushi out of recipes that were too hard for him.

Of course, even simple recipes proved to be a little too much for Koushi. "Asahi," he whined into his phone, failing to keep the desperation out of his voice. It was just after noon on the actual day, Daichi was at work, and Koushi was already having problems. "Asahi, are you free?"

"What did you burn?" Asahi asked.

Koushi pouted. "What makes you think I burned something?" he retorted, trying to sound innocent. His voice cracked halfway through the sentence instead.

"Koushi, you're my best friend," Asahi said gently. "I've known you for more than a decade. You wouldn't be calling me on a day like this, a full five hours before I’m supposed to be at the park, if things were going well."

Koushi heard the scolding through Asahi’s soft tone. His frown deepened. "I may have burned... a lot of things," he admitted.

"As long as your apartment isn't one of those things, then we can work this out."

Koushi sagged against his fridge and let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Having Asahi in on his whole plan was a huge comfort, especially given how wrong it had already gone. "Thanks, Asahi," he said.

"Clean your kitchen and I'll be over with groceries soon," Asahi replied.

"Do you know what to get? I can give you a list." Koushi's anxiety started to creep back into his voice.

"A list would probably be helpful. I've only heard your menu 40 times, and I'm not sure I can recite it in my sleep yet."

Koushi put the phone on speaker so he could glare at it while he spoke. "Asahi, are you sassing me?"

Asahi chuckled. “Of course not. I would never do that to you on a day like this when you’re already upset.”

Koushi made an strangled, indignant noise. “Azumane Asahi, who taught you sarcasm? I’m going to kick their ass.”

“You did, Suga.”

“I did no such thing! ”

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

“I would never teach you sarcasm! You’d clearly only use it against me!”

“Bye, Suga.”

“Asahi don’t you dare hang up on me! Asahi!” Koushi yelled at the phone, the line already dead. He huffed and tossed the phone aside, determined to hold onto his indignation until Asahi got there, but the nerves set back in instead. What if they didn’t finish in time? What if Koushi messed up again, and they didn’t have time for another do-over? What if Daichi didn’t say yes?

Oh god, _What if Daichi didn’t say yes?_

Koushi was finally startled out of his anxiety an hour later, when the doorbell rang. The kitchen was only half-clean and he his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. It took him two tries to get the door open. “Asahi! You’re here!” Koushi squeaked, stepping aside to let Asahi in.

“Yes, I said I’d be here right about now…” Asahi trailed off, looking from Koushi’s face to the still-dirty kitchen, then back to Koushi’s face again. “What are you panicking about?” he asked, toeing off his shoes.

“Panicking? I’m not panicking at all. Why would I be panicking?” Koushi said, voice too fast and too high-pitched. He closed the door behind Asahi. “I’m definitely not panicking at all,” he lied, wringing his trembling hands

Asahi snorted. “I of all people know panic when I see it. What’s going on, Suga?”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Koushi muttered. He looked away, shoulders hunched, worrying his lower lip.

“Suga, tell me what’s wrong. Please?”

They stood in silence as Koushi tried to make himself admit why he was upset. The words kept catching in his throat, making him want to cry. “What if Daichi doesn’t say yes?” Koushi whispered, finally.

“Suga, no.” Asahi gently set the groceries on the floor and hugged Koushi tight. “He’s going to say yes, I promise. That’s the last thing you have to worry about.”

“How do you know that?” Koushi cried, burying his face in Asahi’s chest.

“Well…” Asahi paused, finding his words. “He loves you, Suga. He loves you so much. You two have been dating for _a full decade_ as of today. There’s no way he’ll say no.”

“You can’t be sure of that.”

Asahi pulled away from Suga so he could look him in the eye, fixing him with his second best disapproving stare. “He’ll say yes,” Asahi insisted.

“But—”

“He’s going to say yes, Suga. Please believe me.”

“But I—”

“You wouldn’t even be proposing if you really thought that he’d say no. That’s why you waited this long, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Koushi mumbled. “I wanted to be really sure it was what we wanted.”

“It’s what you’ve wanted since high school, Suga. Both of you. You’ve both told me over and over.” Asahi smiled. “He’s going to say yes. Do you believe me?”

Koushi considered it. It was hard to feel the certainty that Asahi did, but Asahi wasn’t the one putting himself on the line. It was hard to think through the panic and find the reasons why he’d decided to propose today in particular, but the reasons were still there, still true. He and Daichi had been dating for ten years, and all Koushi wanted was to marry Daichi, to make forever a certainty. He’d chosen now because he felt that, if anything, it was past time. But did his lover feel the same way? Was Daichi just as impatient? Did Daichi even want that?

Asahi was right. Koushi wouldn’t have even bought the ring if he didn’t think that Daichi wanted to get married. “I believe you,” he said, finally.

“Good,” said Asahi. “That’s good. It’s going to work out.”

“Yeah,” Koushi agreed, his confidence returning. “It’s going to work out.”

“What time does Daichi get home?” Asahi asked.

Koushi pulled his phone out nervously. It was already 1:20. “He gets home at six, usually, but he said he’d try and be home earlier because it’s our anniversary.”

“Ok, when will that be?”

“Sometime between four and five?”

“Okay.” Asahi took a look around the kitchen again. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to go shower while I clean the kitchen so we can work.”

“Is that really a good use of our time?”

“You smell like burnt things, and yeah, this is probably the only opportunity you’ll get. You should also wear whatever you were going to wear tonight, because I don’t think you’re going to have time to change. I’ll do anything messy.” Asahi looked at the clock on his phone again. “It’s going to be close, but there’s two of us here, and one of us can actually cook, so we should be fine.”

“Hey!” Koushi squawked, indignant. “Don’t sass me!”

“Is it sass if it’s true?” Asahi managed to keep a straight face while Koushi cycled through seven shocked and annoyed expressions, but collapsed into giggles at the eighth. “Go shower, we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Fine!” Koushi sputtered, also laughing.

When Koushi came back from his shower, he felt a lot better. He wished he could attribute it to stepping back and taking a break, but the fact that his kitchen was clean and Asahi was in it, frying the chicken that Koushi undoubtedly would have burnt, was probably more responsible for Koushi’s relief.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled on an apron. “Let me help,” he said, “It doesn’t count as my surprise unless I do at least some of it.”

“I think I can let you take credit for my cooking just this once,” Asahi replied, grabbing a spoon to taste test.

Koushi snuck up behind Asahi, trying to slip the spatula out of his hand. “I appreciate it, really, but unfortunately Daichi will be able to tell I didn’t do anything if everything is perfect.”

“I thought you wanted this to be nice?” Asahi asked, using his height to keep the spatula out of reach.

Koushi made a strangled-sounding conflicted whine. “I do, but I also want to have at least some part in this? If that makes sense?”

Asahi considered the pan, and then Koushi. The pan needed more salt. Koushi needed a something to do that didn’t involve fire. But first: “Is everything else ready?” Asahi asked.

Koushi rolled his eyes. “Yes, _mom._ I no longer smell like burnt whatever, I’m dressed, the ring is zipped in the pocket of the jacket I’m going to wear later so I don’t have to fish it out from its hiding place. I’m ready. Let me help.”

Asahi spared Koushi a last glance before turning back to the stove. “Can you make rice without burning it?” He teased.

“Yes! I can!” Koushi stomped over to the rice cooker. “How much?”

“I thought this was your menu? Shouldn’t you know?”

“Asahi!”

Asahi laughed. “Enough for a bunch of onigiri. It’s fine if there’s extra. And once you’re done with that, I have vegetables for you to chop.”

They settled into a rhythm, with Asahi directing, making sure that Koushi got to do as much as possible while keeping him away from anything messy or flammable. The answer was mostly chopping things, although Koushi did get to take a break to make a large pile of heart-shaped onigiri before going back to chopping vegetables. It was all going very well when they heard the sound of a someone approaching. They both went pale, and froze.

“Shit!” Koushi hissed, looking over at his phone. “It’s only three! What is he doing here?”

“I don’t know!” Asahi was shaking so hard he almost dropped the spoon.

The key grated in the lock, slowly.

“The bathroom! Hide!”

Asahi grabbed his bag and scrambled around the corner while Koushi ran to the door and hid Asahi’s shoes among his own on their shoe rack. It should be fine as long as Daichi didn’t look too closely. He made it back into the kitchen as the door opened, meaning he had a few seconds while Daichi took his shoes off. What had he been doing? Cooking, obviously, but what took the most precedence? Asahi’s help meant that there were more things going at once than Koushi could reasonably supervise alone, so hopefully the things on the stove would be okay for a few seconds while he convinced Daichi to leave and—

“Koushi?” Daichi called.

Koushi busied himself with the last of his chopping. “Daichi! Love!” He hoped his voice didn’t sound too strained “You’re home early!”

“Yeah, I know!” Daichi sounded chipper and excited. “I wanted to surprise you!”

“Yeah, you sure did,” Koushi muttered, without rancour.

“What was that?”

“You definitely did!” Koushi repeated, brighter. He shoved his uneven pile of carrots aside, reached for an onion, and started on it.

Daichi came around the corner and poked his head into the kitchen. “Well, yeah, it’s our tenth anniversary and I wanted to…” He trailed off, looking from the two pots on the stove to the dishes in the sink to Koushi, chopping an onion. “Are you… cooking?” He asked. He seemed caught between surprise, awe, and amusement.

“Yes!” Koushi said with forced brightness. “I kind of wanted to surprise you too, you… know…”

When Koushi looked up, he saw Daichi, dressed in an immaculately fitted, delightfully distracting suit, holding a truly impressive bouquet of red roses, which were undoubtedly only the first part of whatever Daichi had planned. Koushi’s jaw dropped. “I… um…”

Koushi was too distracted by the sight of his handsome, wonderful, inconvenient boyfriend to see the knife slip, but he sure felt it. “Fuck!” He yelped, dropping the knife and stuffing his finger into his mouth without even looking at it.

“Koushi!” Daichi dropped the flowers on the counter and pulled the first aid kit down from above the fridge before Koushi could even blink. “Let me see,” he said, holding out a large pad of gauze.

“It’s not that bad,” Koushi lied. He could tell that it was bleeding a lot without pulling his finger out of his mouth to look. Plus, it hurt a lot.

Daichi looked skeptically from the few drops of blood on the cutting board to Koushi’s pained face. He reached up and wiped the corner of Koushi’s mouth—Koushi must’ve drooled a bit while he was talking. The gauze came away red. Daichi gave Koushi a look. “Let me see,” he said.

Koushi wilted. He nodded awkwardly and turned around so that he could transfer his hand from his mouth to the sink with the least amount of mess.

Behind him, Koushi heard rustling—Daichi taking off his suit jacket and rolling his sleeves up. “Run it under cold water for now,” Daichi said.

Koushi turned on the faucet, pulled his finger out of his mouth, and squeaked in alarm as blood spurted from the cut. Wow, that was a lot of blood. He stuck his hand under faucet and hissed. “It stings,” he complained.

Daichi came up behind him, and gently took Koushi’s hand in his own. “It’s definitely going to need stitches,” he apologized.

“What? No!” Koushi cast a panicked glance around the kitchen, feeling all his plans slipping away from him.

“Babe, it’s really deep.”

Koushi pouted. Daichi was right, as he always was about this sort of thing. “Can’t you just stitch it up?” he asked, fumbling for a way to salvage his evening. “I mean, you’re a surgeon. You do kind of do that for a living.” His tone was light, joking, and a little forced.

Daichi didn’t take the bait. “I could,” he admitted, completely serious, “but I’d rather not.” He turned Koushi’s finger over again, trying to get a better look. “It’s impressively deep, babe. It’s your fingertip, so you probably didn’t nick anything important, but it’s not going to stop bleeding without stitches. Plus, I’ll bet it’s already really painful. You don’t want me to stitch it up without some kind of anesthetic.” He kissed Koushi’s cheek, leaning against him in comfort. “I’m sorry, Koushi. We should really go to the hospital.”

Koushi leaned against Daichi and sighed. “It was going so well,” he said.

“I know. And I’m surprised and happy and really, really impressed that nothing’s burning—

“Hey!”

“—but we’ve got to deal with your hand before we can do anything else.”

Koushi passed one last regretful glance around the kitchen. “Fine,” he said, “we can do something tomorrow.”

“We can.” Daichi turned off the water and wrapped Koushi’s finger in bandages, tight enough to stop the bleeding for now. “We also still get to spend our anniversary cuddling.”

“Mmm, yes,” Koushi said. “You have to spend the entire hospital visit comforting me.” He switched off the stove.

“Of course.” Daichi brought Koushi’s hand to his mouth and kissed the injured finger gently. “What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?”

Koushi responded by kissing Daichi on the lips. “The best kind.”

Koushi convinced Daichi to waste a few minutes kissing in the kitchen before Daichi finally put his foot down and said that they had to leave. He helped Koushi into his jacket and they left for the hospital, promising to cuddle him the whole time.

Unfortunately, even cuddles and comfort from Daichi were unable to ease Koushi’s disappointment. They spent about an hour in the waiting room before Koushi was given a bed in the ER, but they hadn’t heard from anyone since. Daichi fussed over him, as promised, but with every hour that they spent waiting, Koushi grew more and more dejected. It especially didn’t help that the emergency department was very busy, and Daichi was growing tense.

“Hey.” Koushi tapped Daichi’s nose after he glared at yet another passing nurse. “It’s okay.” There was no reason for both of them to be upset. “They’re just doing their jobs, and there are more urgent cases, I’m sure.”

“I know how triage works,” Daichi grumbled. “Doesn’t mean I don’t think that you should be treated first.”

“Daichi! You’re a doctor!” Koushi scolded. “I’m not dying, I can wait.” He really could, now. They’d been there for almost four hours now, and Koushi had all but given up on his plans. It made his mood worse, but it meant that Koushi wasn’t in any more of a hurry to get out of the hospital than he would have been otherwise.

Daichi grimaced. “You’re right. But you’re also in pain and upset and I love you so I’m allowed to be biased. Especially since I’m not working right now.”

Koushi giggled.”That’s fair.” He kissed Daichi’s cheek. “I love you too.”

They both straightened up at the sound of approaching footsteps and deflated when the nurse continued on without even acknowledging them.

“Despite what I said at home, I’m about ready to just stitch you up myself,” Daichi admitted.

“I thought you said that it’d be a bad idea to stitch it up without any anesthetic,” Koushi pointed out. “It does hurt a lot.”

Daichi considered this, looking thoughtfully over at the nurses’ station. “This is the hospital I work at,” he mused. “And I did my ER rotation here too. I bet they keep all the supplies in the same places.”

“Daichi!” Koushi swatted his dumb boyfriend’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. It’s not worth it.”

“I want to get you taken care of so we can go home,” Daichi complained. He got up and started pacing.

“Stop that, love, you’re not helping.” Koushi pleaded. He beckoned Daichi back over. “I thought I was supposed to be the mopey, whiny one here. You can’t go and get antsy on me. What will we do if we’re both wrecks?”

“Sorry.” Daichi sat back down, taking Koushi’s uninjured hand and caressing it. “I had plans too, is all. I was going to spoil you like crazy. More than usual, because we’ve been dating for ten years.”

Koushi flopped back against the bed and sighed. “Yeah, me too.” He stared at the ceiling and went back to moping. Daichi let him, for a while, but when it became clear that no nurse was going to interrupt them any time soon, Daichi tried to shake Koushi out of it with soft kisses and gentle fingers in his hair.

“Koushi, would talking about it help?” Daichi asked.

Koushi hesitated.

“I promise it won’t make me appreciate whatever you planned any less.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, though,” Koushi protested. He hid his face in his hands and tried not to cry.

Daichi patted his arm soothingly. “It’s ok, I know you worked really hard on whatever you were planning. And I’m really happy and I feel really loved. And I know that I’m antsy and disappointed too, but really what matters most is that I’m spending time with you.”

“In a hospital,” Koushi said, skeptically.

“It’s not ideal, no, but we’re together, so it’s ok. I’m happy.”

Koushi turned his head to look at Daichi and almost started crying. Daichi’s face was so full of love and it was supposed to be comforting but all Koushi could feel was the crushing weight of disappointment. “It’s not okay, though,” he whispered.

“Koushi, it is, I swear it is—”

“It’s not though!” Koushi sat up and cupped Daichi’s face in his hands. “You mean so, so much to me and I really, really wanted to do something nice for you instead of you always spoiling me. And you always, always spoil me! And I love it so much, I do, but a lot of the time it’s you spoiling me after something I planned went wrong and I just—” Koushi cut himself off to plant a kiss on Daichi’s lips. “We’ve been dating for ten years. Ten years, Daichi! And I wanted to do something really special so that I could show you how much you mean to me and have it all go right, have it all go the way I want it to and—” Koushi’s eyes went wide and his hands dropped as he abruptly realized which jacket he was wearing. He had the ring.

In the silence, Daichi cut in. “Koushi, you do spoil me!” he protested. “You’ve spent the last ten years spoiling me! I know that I do a lot of extravagant stuff for you, but I like doing that for you. I like seeing the look on your face when you’re happy. And even if all we’re doing is watching movies on the couch, I feel like it’s the best thing ever because you’re there—”

 _Oh god_ , Koushi thought. _Asahi was right._

“—And honestly, you’re too good to me Koushi, even if it doesn’t seem like it. I mean, you’re a terrible cook, yeah, but have you ever had one of your back massages? Of course not, stupid question. But my point is that you’re really, really good to me and I’ve never once felt like I wasn’t important to you. And your plans going wrong all the time doesn’t change that. And I… um…” Daichi trailed off, looking away and worrying the back of his neck like there was something he wanted to say, but hadn’t worded together yet.

Koushi took a deep breath, and took his chance. “I was just disappointed about tonight because I had something particularly special planned.”

Daichi abruptly turned back to Koushi, confused and surprised and hopeful all at once.

“You’ve been the best thing in my life for ten years now, and I wanted everything to go right tonight because…” Koushi bit his lip, struggling with his words and his jacket pocket. “Fuck,” he muttered, “This would be easier with two good hands.”

“Do you want me to…”

“No, it’s fine, I have to do this myself.” Koushi finally got his pocket unzipped, and cradled the ring box awkwardly in his injured hand. Daichi waited. “You know,” he said, “It kind of feels like we’ve been dating forever, and it’s always felt—to me at least—like we would be dating forever. And I really, really wanted tonight to go well, because I wanted to ask you if you felt the same way. About us.” He swallowed. It was now or never.

Hands shaking, Koushi presented Daichi with the ring. “Sawamura Daichi, will you marry me?”

Daichi’s eyes widened, and he looked back and forth from the ring to Koushi’s face to the ring to Koushi’s face. Then, he burst out laughing.

“What?” Koushi asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry,” Daichi said, still laughing. “It’s just— I was going to—” the rest of the sentence was lost in laughter. It took a few moments for Daichi to calm down, but by the time that he did, he too had a small box in his hand. “Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?”

Koushi stared at him in shock. Then he also burst out laughing. “Yes,” he said, through his giggles. “Yes, absolutely! God, Daichi, I’ve only wanted this since high school.”

“I know; I have too!”

“You?”

“Hm?”

Koushi swatted Daichi again. “You have to answer me too, you dork!”

Daichi stopped laughing. He met Koushi’s eyes, completely serious now. “Every minute of every day. I want to find out how long forever is, with you.”

Koushi couldn’t help it; he cried. “Daichi you can’t just say that!”

“You asked for an answer!” Daichi took Koushi’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly, and was a match for the one that Koushi had gotten Daichi. “This is my answer.”

“Daichi you’re too much.”

“I like to think that I’m exactly enough.”

Koushi kissed him. “You are.”

It was a little awkward to put the ring on Daichi’s finger with one hand, but Koushi managed it just fine. Then they went back to kissing and crying and laughing until a doctor finally came by to stitch up Koushi’s finger. It was only later, when they were walking back out to the car, that Koushi remembered.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, “We have to call Asahi!”

“Well, yeah,” Daichi agreed. “He is our best friend, and he did kind of help me—”

“No, no, no. You don’t understand.” Koushi shushed Daichi. “Asahi’s hiding in our shower with a camera, and I completely forgot!”

Daichi froze and stared at Koushi, then collapsed into a fresh round of chuckles. Koushi followed him down, and they ended up clutching each other in a pile on the ground. When Daichi had taken enough deep breaths to speak, he pulled out his phone and dialed. “Hey, Asahi,” he said, “You’re never going to guess what happened…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This piece has a sequel, "Forever." [You can read it here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11541957)
> 
> I'm [amairylle](http://amairylle.tumblr.com) on tumblr and [amairylle](http://twitter.com/amairylle) on twitter.
> 
> Riin is [priintaniere](http://priintaniere.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [qiliin](http://twitter.com/qiliin) on twitter.


End file.
